


Yes Please

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Kissing, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Doing research was never fun. It usually took a lot of time to go through all these piles of books in the library, hoping that they would contain some useful informations. However, things changed a bit when they met Y/N.

She saved their asses on one of the hunts, when they were held hostage in a vampire’s nest. With little or almost no effort she beheaded two bloodsuckers and threw the brothers a knife so Dean and Sam could set themselves free. After they found out that she had no place to go they invited her to the bunker, offering her to start living with them.

She was a genius. She was able to remember bits and pieces, just like Dean, and with some help from Sam they could figure out pretty much everything. They grew inseparable, soon. But there was one thing that Dean wished was different.

Y/N was beautiful and Dean always found it difficult to do anything when they were in the same room. That day, Sam left them alone in the bunker and the hunter had a hard time trying not to stare at her. He was taking in her slim but muscular silhouette, her cute hair falling on her back, her ass hidden under the black fabric of the skinniest skinny jeans possible. 

Dean hoped she wouldn’t notice how he was consuming her with his gaze but there was always a little part of him that wanted to get caught. Maybe, beacuse he was tired of pretending that she didn’t feel anything for her. Or, maybe, because he wanted to do nothing but bend her over the table that she was leaning on and fuck here senseless, there and then. It was probably a mix of both.

Your POV

The hunter got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see you were looking at him while he was staring at your ass.

“Like what you see?” You asked, turning around and smiling at Dean.

“What? No. Maybe. Shut up.” He stuttered, getting back to his research, a blush crepting on his cheeks.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Is Dean Winchester blushing?” You teased, walking toward him and putting an extra sway to your hips. ”Don’t you think I noticed that you were looking at me like that, again?” 

“Like what?” Dean wondered, his gaze then locked with yours.

“Like you wanted to take me on that table.” His eyes widened in shock but you knew you were right.” Oh, stop pretending. I don’t think anyone ever made me feel that way about myself.” You said, stepping closer and cupping the hunter’s chin.

“How did I make you feel?” He whispered, his hot breath fanning over your face.

“Sexy.” You answered, planting a kiss on the right corner of his lips. “Wanted.” With every word you were moving to the centre of his lips. “Hot.”

“Do you want me to make you feel even better?” Dean asked, his voice low and sultry.

“Yes, please.” You said and his mouth crushed into yours, leaving you breathless.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
